A Series of Whiterose Oneshots!
by RealRider71
Summary: As the title suggests, it will be a series of oneshots featuring one of our favorite RWBY couples. Faunus!Ruby, just a heads up. (Rated M for smut, but will have fluff pieces).
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello and welcome to my first M rated fic. Why M? Well, there will be smut involved. Yup, smut. Okay, here we go.**

 **I don't own RWBY**

* * *

After the birth of their son, Garnet, Ruby and Weiss had their hands full taking care of their little pup. But no matter, they were happier than they had ever been when it was just the two of them. The boy was a lot like Ruby, energetic but not too energetic, as he was also calm and collected like Weiss. One day, Aunts Yang was watching over the little one, when she came up with an idea.

"You know, you two" she started, grabbing Ruby and Weiss' attention. "You've been taking care of this little guy for quite a while, why don't you get a night off to yourselves, have a nice dinner, watch a movie, you know, just a romantic night?" The Rose couple looked at each other before looking back at the brawler.

"Gee, Yang, a night without Garnet, to ourselves? That sure sounds nice, but we're a little unsure-" Ruby said before she was cut off by her sister. "He'll be fine, Rubes. He's in safe hands. Besides..." she flexed her toned muscles. "With these guns fully loaded, nothing will even come near him. Come on, sis, you two earned this. One night, just one night, to yourselves, while me and Blake watch after Garnet, that's all I ask."

Ruby looked at her wife and then back at her sister, then answered. "Alright, since tomorrow is Saturday, I guess we could plan a date night. After all, it IS just one night, right? Then we'll have Garnet again. Not that I don't trust you with him, I still very much do. It's just, this is our first night where we don't change him or feed him, and I've kind of gotten used to that. I wouldn't know what to do."

Weiss walked up and kissed the wolf Faunus on the cheek. "It's okay, Ruby. We don't need to do anything spectacular. Just us eating take out, and watching some cheesy romance movie. Wouldn't you like that, honey?"

"Oh, alright. That does sound kind of lovely. Okay, we're in agreement then, you and Blake take care of Garnet Saturday night, while Weiss and I have our date." Yang smiled and hugged her sister. "Rockin', sis. We'll get everything ready at our house. Be seeing you, little puppy" she said to her nephew, who cooed in response.

Ruby sighed and ran her head through her hair. "Just one night without Garnet. Just one night" she said to herself.

* * *

 **Saturday night**

Saturday night came along, and everything for the evening to come was planned. Ruby and Weiss held their child in a little black blanket, the latter carrying a bag full of diapers, food and toys. Yang and Blake stood at the doorway ready to take their nephew in with them. "Alright, I have everything you need to care for Garnet for the night. Now remember, you are taking care of the light of our lives. If there is a hair on his head missing, I will make your deaths slow ad painful" she hissed. Blake and Yang laughed nervously as they took the little pup in the former's hands. "Don't worry he's safe with us. Nothing will happen to him. You have our word" Blake responded. Getting the bag as well, the two left the Rose couple by themselves.

"Really, Weiss?" Ruby questioned.

"I'm sorry, sweetie, but this our son we're talking about, I can't help but worry about him."

"It's alright, Weiss, I understand. But there's no need to worry, Blake and Yang will be taking care of him, they're family, plus he's precious cargo, he's perfectly safe with them. Now let's put our worries to rest with a night to us. Let's get some food and watch a movie, yeah?" Weiss slowly nodded and went with Ruby for some take out.

* * *

 **Later**

After an evening with some food and a romantic movie, the Rose couple were in the mood, jumping onto their bed and locking their lips with each other, removing each others clothes in the process. "It's been a long time since we've done this" Ruby said as she kissed Weiss' neck, who moaned in response. "Yes, it most certainly has." Ruby moved down to her wife's breast and licked them, making the white-haired woman moan louder. "These have gotten quite bigger, thanks to Garnet. Now I can really enjoy 'em." Weiss groaned and smacked the wolf Faunus' ass, making her yelp in surprise. "Ohhh, doing it like that are we? I see." She move down towards Weiss' pussy and started eating her out.

"RUBY, OH GODS, RUBY! KEEP GOING, YES, JUST LIKE THAT! AHHHH!" The wolf Faunus kept going until Weiss reached her peak. With a shout, she released her juices onto Ruby, who jumped back, but still licked her wife's wet pussy. When she finished, she looked up at Weiss, face covered in juices. Smiling, she made her way up and they kissed, Weiss tasting her juices as they made her way into her mouth. When they separated, she forced Ruby onto her back. "My turn." She trailed kisses along Ruby's body, leading down to her pussy, where she proceeded to eat her out as well.

"YES, YES, YES! WEISS, RIGHT THERE! OHHHH, WEEEEIIIIISSSSS!" she yelled, spurting her juices. She crawled back and passionately kissed Ruby. They made out for quite a while, until they got tired and cuddled.

"Fantastic as always" Weiss said.

"No doubt about it. I wonder how Yang and Blake are doing with Garnet, okay I hope" Ruby responded.

"Let's not worry too much, sweetheart. Like you said, they are going to take perfectly good care of him. And besides, it's just for one night, we'll see him again tomorrow. Then we'll spend the day with us and him" Weiss said kissing the back of her wife's neck.

"You're right, love. Funny, now I'M worrying about my little pup. But as long as his aunties are looking after him, he'll be safe. He'll be safe. Goodnight, Weiss, I love you." She kissed her wife's wedding ring.

"Goodnight, Ruby. I love you too." She gave one last kiss to the wolf Faunus' cheek before covering themselves with the blanket and closing her eyes to sleep, thinking about her son in a white onsie, a wide smile covering her face.

* * *

 **A/N: That's a wrap for my first lemon scene of this new M rated series of oneshots. Mind you, this is my first piece of smut, so I'll keep working. The next chapter will be a fluff piece, but I do have a smut oneshot for the Loud House, I'll upload it tomorrow. Peace out and goodnight, while I contemplate my sanity with the TLH oneshot.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Welcome back to another one shot. This time, we'll do a bit of fluff with the fam.**

 **I don't own RWBY**

* * *

After their night of lovemaking, Ruby and Weiss woke up and went to shower for the day ahead. They did go in together, having a little makeout session while rubbing their bodies together. After a long while, they had stopped and cleaned themselves and got ready for the day they would have with their son.

*DING DONG* The two had perked up when their doorbell rang, meaning that Yang had arrived, and that would mean Garnet was with her, Ruby immediately sped to the door and opened it up to see the brawler carrying a duffel bag in one hand and Garnet in the other. "Yang, you're back! And Garnet's safe! Ohhhh, thank you!" She picked up the little puppy and held him close, kissing his head.

"Come on, sis, I did say would be safe with me and Blake. Was I wrong?" She laid the bag down and walked inside. Weiss walked up and took Garnet in, checking for anything wrong. "Nothing wrong, no injuries, no blemishes, perfectly safe. You've done what you promised. Looks like I won't slowly and excruciatingly kill you."

"Uhhh, thanks?"

"Sweeti-"

"I know, I know. Can't help it, I worry too much. Nevertheless, thank you for looking after our son." The white haired woman laid a kiss on Garnet's forehead. "Who causes mommy to worry so much when you're not with her? You do, yes you do, that's right you do" she said in a baby voice to the little pup, who giggled in response.

"Nice one, Ice Queen. Anyway, I'll be on my way, Blake's waiting for me, and she is in heat. Don't want to make her impatient, that'll only make things rougher, not that I hate it. Love ya Rubes."

"Bye, Yang, I love you too." The wolf Faunus closed the door and turned back to her wife and child. "So, any ideas on how to spend the day, Weiss?"

"I was thinking about a day at the park. Just the three of us. What do you say?"

"A day at the park sounds lovely. I'll just pack our things and be on our way. Come, Garnet."

 **Later**

* * *

The Rose family were sitting at the park, enjoying each other, with hugs, kisses, and tickles. Nothing could ruin this.

"Weiss?"

"Yes dear?"

"I am really enjoying this time with us, especially with Garnet. I wish things could be like this forever." Ruby laid a kiss on her wife's forehead.

"I wish the same thing, Ruby, but unfortunately, time will progress, and Garnet will grow up and we won't have as much time with him as we like. He will want to become a huntsman and combat Grimm. Then, we will have no time with him." She wiped a tear from her eye. "But let's not focus too much on the future, there will be time for that. Let's focus on us and our little puppy." Weiss tickled her baby boy on the feet, making him giggle loudly.

"I love you, Weiss."

"I love you too Ruby." They laid their eyes on Garnet, who gave the widest smile any child could.

"And we love you Garnet" they said as they gave him a kiss on his cheeks.

* * *

 **A/N: This one was basically a quickie, which just maybe how these one shots will go; either long ones or short, quick ones. The M rated Loud House one shot will be uploaded later, so stay tuned. Peace out.**


	3. Chapter 3

Another day came to greet the Rose household, and one person was particularly excited. Opening the door to a still sleeping Ruby and Weiss, 5 year old Garnet Rose slowly climbed up their bed and shook them to wake them up.

"Moms, wake up," he said to them. Ruby slowly got up and looked at her son. She smiled and rubbed his hair.

"Mmmn, good morning, sweetie. What are you doing up so early?"

"We're going to visit Grandpa, remember? You also said we're going to see someone special," he answered while he snuggled up to his mom's neck.

"Oh, right, I almost forgot. We're supposed to visit them later today. Weiss, Weiss get up, we're seeing my dad," Ruby said to her wife, who didn't budge.

"Hmmm, five more minutes," she mumbled.

"Come on Weiss, you said we were leaving first thing in the morning. Plus, we agreed that Garnet was going to see...her." She paused at the last word. Weiss sighed and got up to grab her son and smothered him in kisses.

"Mother, really?" Garnet complained as he tried to get out of her grip. After more kissing, the white haired woman let him go and kissed her wife.

"Fine, I did say that. But first we shower and eat, I want Garnet to look his best for his trip to see his grandfather." The boy nodded and went to the bathroom, Ruby about to follow when Weiss stopped her and looked at the redhead with a slight look of concern. "Ruby, I know the real reason why we're seeing your father, to see...well...and I just to know if you're absolutely sure about this."

Ruby looked back at her with a tinge of sadness in her eyes, but she still smiled. "It's okay, honey, I think it'll be good for Garnet to see her and I'm sure he'll be excited about this. Now come on, Dad is getting everything ready and we don't want to be late."

 **Timeskip**

After getting all their necessities, the Rose family headed to Ruby's old house, where Taiyang was waiting for them.

"Ohhhh, I'm so excited about seeing Dad again, I'm literally about to sprint the rest of the way there!" Ruby exclaimed.

"Calm down, Ruby. We still have a few minutes until we make it to your house, so just keep it down," Weiss said as she continued driving.

"Sorry, Weiss, I just haven't seen him since our last visit, two years ago and I've only talked to him through my Scroll, so I'm kind of jumpy about this," Ruby said rubbing her head. "And I'm sure Garnet is excited, aren't you, sweetie?" she asked him.

"Yeah! Let's see Grandpa!" he yelled.

After a few more minutes of driving, Ruby, Weiss, and Garnet approached the former's house. Excited, she ran up to the door and knocked. The door opened to reveal her dad, Taiyang, who's starting to age through his slightly graying hair. With a smile, he threw out his arms.

"Ruby!"

"Dad!" she yelled out in happiness as she hugged him tightly. Weiss and Garnet walked up to the blonde man.

"Hello, Mr. Xiao Long. It's a pleasure to see you again," she politely said.

"Hey, Weiss. You don't have to call me that, just call me Tai if you like."

"Grandpa!" Garnet yelled as he jumped up to Tai.

"Hey there, big bad wolf, how you been?" he said as he picked up his grandson. "Ohhh, you've gotten heavier since the last time we met. What, is that all muscle you got under there?" Garnet laughed as his grandpa tickled him. "Well, what are we doing standing outside? Come on in, let's talk."

 **Later**

The four spent most of the day conversing about what they have been up to, the Rose family doing most of the talking. Then came lunch, prepared by Tai and Ruby. After that, the redhead brought her son out to the woods.

"Where are we going, Mom?" he asked.

"We're going to see someone special, someone important to me. Someone who would love you just as much as I do."

The two continued walking through the woods until they reached a cliff. On the cliff lay a simple headstone, with a symbol similar to Ruby's. The name Summer Rose and the words _"Thus kindly I scatter"_ were written on the bottom.

"Hi, Mom. It's me, your daughter, though you probably already know that," she chuckled.

"'Mom?'" Garnet questioned.

"Oh, of course! Mom, I want you to meet, your grandson, Garnet. And Garnet, this is your grandma, Summer."

"Grandma..."

"Your grandma was a huntress, like me. She was the leader of her own team that had your Grandpa and Uncle Qrow. She was a great leader, and an even better mom. She took care of me and your Aunt Yang when we were kids, and was always there for us, until..." she started sniffling and knelt down on the grave. "I'm sorry, I..."

"Mom?" Garnet worriedly asked.

"One day...she went on a mission, clear out Grimm from a village. It was supposed to be a simple one, but there were more Grimm than anticipated, and then, she didn't...come back."

"Did...Did she...?" Garnet didn't want to continue with that question, knowing full well what the answer was.

"Yes, she did. I didn't understand at the time since I was a kid, but whenever I asked where she is and why she didn't return, your grandpa always dodged the question. He usually went off topic so I wouldn't find out what really happened. And when I did, I was heartbroken, and cried nearly the whole day." She looked to her mother's grave and laid a hand on it. To this day, she still grieves a little over the loss of her mom, as she didn't live to see her beloved daughter take after her and become one of the heroes she always read about to the little redhead. But now, she has grown up and has a child of her own, a child she can read those same stories to, to have the same loving moments from when she was his age, and hopefully, live to see him become a huntsman and make her proud.

"I miss you, Mom, and I wish you were here right now to see just how much I've grown, and to see your grandson. I know you'd spoil the life out of him, and Weiss would be pretty annoyed with it," she chuckled. "I don't know if I can be the supermom you always were when you took care of me and Yang, but I promise, I'll raise and love Garnet the absolute best I can, you can count on that." She looked to her child and have him a tight hug.

"She sounds like the most awesome person ever," Garnet said. "I wish I could've met her when she was still alive."

"Me too, Garnet, me too. I think it's time we go, it getting dark out. Goodbye, Mom."

"Bye, Grandma," Garnet said to Summer's grave. A small gust of wind blew past them, making them shiver. Ruby looked to her mom's grave one last time before she left.

"I love you."

The two went back to Tai's house and snuggled up to Weiss with hot coco while they watched TV.

"How did it go?" Weiss asked.

"Good, it went good. Garnet got to meet his grandma for the first time, which was great. I've been meaning for this to happen, and now I'm happy it did."

"Your mother would be proud to see how far you've come, Ruby, and I know she would love Garnet greatly."

"Yeah. I joked about her spoiling him to death, and how you'd be annoyed with it."

"I would certainly be," Weiss chuckled. "But there is one other matter on my mind."

"What is it?"

"Well... I've been thinking having Garnet meet... my own mother."

"Your mother?"

"I know it's been a long time since I have had any any sort of contact with her, knowing where she is now, but I feel that she has at least a right to know her grandson."

"Weiss, are you sure you want Garnet to meet her? You know how she reacted when she met me, that's why she is where she is today."

"That is still a hard day for me too, dear, and I don't know if she ever fully recovered, which is why I want both of us to be there in the same room with Garnet, in case she, you know..."

"I mean... if we're in there with him, watching, then I guess he'll be okay. If we can include Winter, too; you know, she won't admit it, but she enjoys spending time with him."

"Oh, you," Weiss chuckled. "Yeah, she secretly adores him and won't stop petting his ears, it's so entertaining." The two chuckled and petted Garnet's head while he was feeding Zwei treats.


	4. Chapter 4

When it came to military protocol, Winter Schnee was no slouch, everyone who's worked with her knows that. But it came at the cost of her demeanor being colder than that of Atlas itself. She was like that even to her younger sister Weiss whenever the two were together, always asking how she was in both her academics and her training. She continued it with Ruby once she learned the two were a couple, though Weiss got her to ease up and take it easy every time the soldier visited. Now, on the advice of her sister, she was taking time off from duty, something she rarely did, to do what she never thought she'd do: Look after her nephew, Garnet, while the two were out on a date. She sat in the kitchen of their house sipping her tea when she let out a sigh.

"I know you're behind me, Garnet." Her nephew always was a rambunctious child, according to Weiss. She says he gets it from Ruby, on the count of cookies going missing, and his many 'surprise attacks.' But she knew better, her training proved that for sure.

"Aww, how'd you catch on?"

"I was trained in the Atlas military for a long time, little one. I have been caught in surprise attacks before, but I have been trained to the point where I can stop them before they even happen." She looked to Garnet, who had stars in his eyes. "And one day, I may teach you how to anticipate them so you can stop the attacker dead in their tracks."

"Really?"

"Yes, really." Winter smiled and petted her nephew in between his ears. "Now come, I want to show you something."

"What is it?" he asked tilting his head.

"You'll see, Garnet, you'll see."

 **Later**

Garnet followed his aunt to her guest room where a suitcase lay on the bed.

"This is what I wanted to show you," she said opening the case. Garnet looked on as she pulled out something from it before his eyes widened at what she held in her hands.

"My weapon, little Rose. While most Atlas personnel wield firearms, I wield this blade. It is my most trusted weapon, and I only use it combat, nothing else."

Garnet looked on in wonder at the sword. He wanted to wield his own blade and master it just like his mother and aunt, but he also knew that it would take time and training before he could be true swordsman like Weiss and Winter.

"Aunt Winter, I want to have a sword when I get older and use it to fight the Grimm."

"I know you do, Garnet, but you understand it takes serious training, not only of your weapon, but of your body as well. It will be a challenge, with obstacles that will prevent you from reaching your goal. So you must power through them with all your might and never falter. Do you understand?" She took a knee and put her hand on his shoulders. After a moment of silence, Garnet responded with determination in his eyes.

"I do, Aunt Winter. I'll push myself to and beyond my limits to become a great Huntsman like Mom and a great swordsman like you and Mother. Nothing will stop me, no matter what the obstacle is. I can promise you that." He gripped the arms that held his shoulders, with a proud smile that screams, 'I'm doing this, and nothing's gonna stand in my way.'

Winter smiled and let go of his shoulders. "You really _do_ take after your mothers, Garnet, and couldn't be prouder. Now, if you didn't take after that dusty old Qrow, you'd be my number one person to be with." She gave him a kiss on his forehead before standing up. "Now, let's get ready for bed, it's late."

 **Later, again**

Winter came out of the shower with her nightgown and hair flowing freely and went to the living room to read a little bit. However, she was interrupted by the sight of Garnet in black and red pajama pants and white shirt sleeping on the couch.

"Oh, Garnet, what am I to do with you," she mumbled to herself. "Get up, Garnet, you should be in-*yawn*-bed," she said jostling the boy.

"Mmmm, bed..." he groaned.

"Come on, let's get you *yawn* to your room, where should *yawn* be." She turned around and signaled him to follow her when she was suddenly felt something cling to her back. "Huh? Wha-?" She quickly realized that Garnet had jumped on her back, which had surprised her. "Garnet, what are you doing? Please-*yawn*-you need to go to bed.

"Mmm," he could only get out. He was still clinging onto his aunts back and not letting go, much to her dismay.

"Garnet, you need to sleep-*yawn*-in your bed, I can't-*yawn*-please-*yawn*-I-Okay, whatever, I'll sleep on the couch," she groaned finally giving up. slowly , she grabbed her nephew and carried him to the couch where she collapsed and held him close as she fell asleep.

 **Timeskip**

Ruby and Weiss opened the door after coming home and walked in silently.

"I hope Garnet was good to his aunt tonight," Ruby whispered.

"Don't be silly, dear, I'm sure he behaved himself and did everything she asked of him," Weiss reassured.

"Well, I guess you're right, but still, I can't help that...Oh, my gods, Weiss!" she scream whispered to her wife.

"What, what is it? Is it something that's broken on the floor, is there blood? Is there-"

"No, Weiss, look, it's Garnet, and he's-"

"Oh, my gods, I can't believe it!" She looked on as Winter and Garnet were sleeping together on the couch.

"It's so adorable, I can't help but take a picture of them," Ruby whispered as she attempted to get her camera before being stopped by Weiss.

"Let's, just let them be, okay? We don't want them waking up and disturbing their slumber, after all."

"Oh, alright. It's pretty late, so we should get some sleep too, we've had a long night as well."

Weiss nodded and the two headed to their room for the night, the image of their son in Winter's arms still in their minds.

 **Morning**

Winter grabbed her bag went downstairs where the Rose family were waiting.

"I did have a splendid night with Garnet, he did as he was told, and nothing was damaged. He behaved himself perfectly."

"As I'd expect from him," Weiss responded. "It was good seeing you again, Winter, and it was good for you to take some time off for the military and spend time with your nephew. I hope you can do it again."

"If my schedule allows it, sister," Winter joked. The two then laughed and hugged each other. "But yes, I would love to watch over Garnet again. He's been a delight."

"Bye Winter, it's been good having you visit. Maybe you and me can spend some time together in the future," Ruby said.

"Perhaps, but don't worry, I won't pester you about your performance as a huntress or anything like that." She and Ruby laughed and hugged as well before turning to Garnet.

"I guess this is goodbye, Garnet."

"I guess."

"But don't be sad, be proud. For the first time ever, you caught me by surprise when you latched on my back last night. No one has ever been able to do that," She said chuckling.

"That was pretty cool," Garnet responded. "I'm gonna miss you Aunt Winter. I did have a good time last night."

"Me too, little one. But we will see each other again, and perhaps I can teach you some combat moves, wouldn't you like that?"

"I would, and we could even spar with each other with my own weapon, right?"

"We most certainly would, and I would hope you would be able to catch up with me, otherwise it would be a very short match."

"It won't be, I swear."

Winter chuckled and gave him a hug. "Goodbye little Rose."

"Goodbye, Aunt Winter. I love you."

"I love you too." She let go and have her nephew a kiss on the forehead. "Well, I best be on my way, duty calls after all."

Ruby and Weiss nodded and Winter soon left the house, leaving the family to themselves.

"Okay, breakfast, anyone?" Ruby asked. Weiss and Garnet nodded and went towards the kitchen to eat.

"I want strawberry pancakes!" Garnet proclaimed.

"I would like some coffee and biscuits," Weiss added.

As the two went to the kitchen, the redhead stayed behind. Unbeknownst to them, she pulled out a picture from her pocket. It was a picture of Garnet and Winter sleeping on the couch.

"Cute," she said to herself.


	5. Chapter 5

It was late at night, but that didn't mean everyone was sleeping, such as the case between Ruby and Weiss, who were making out for what seemed like hours.

"Oh, Weiss~" Ruby singed.

"Yes, dear?"

"There's something I've been meaning to try for a while now, and I think nows the perfect time to do it."

"What is it, love?"

Ruby smirked and went over to their nightstand to pull something out. Weiss was confused at first, but that confusion changed to shock once she saw what Ruby has in her hands.

"You remember this, Weiss? You had it on me in Beacon, made me wear it almost daily. At first I thought nothing of it, but soon I realized something that was very obvious."

Weiss tried to get out of the bed, but was stopped when the redhead straddled her and forced her down, glaring holes into her head.

"You made me wear this collar because you had a thing for control, didn't you?"

"Ruby, my love, please, it was years ago. You have to understand, I-"

"No, I understand perfectly. You liked being the dominant one, putting others down and putting yourself on top. Well, that changes tonight, for you shall be the one being put down, while I control you, got it?" She said sternly as she started putting the collar on Weiss.

"Ruby, wait!" she yelled as she tried, hopelessly, to free herself. But it didn't work, as Ruby finally wrapped the collar on her wife's neck and fastened it.

"There, see? You look so cute with that on. Now, time to ravage you until you see nothing but stars!" Ruby then proceeded to force her tongue in Weiss' mouth, swishing it around until she needed to breathe. The next few minutes were straight up nonstop sex, being eaten out, getting fingered relentlessly, and getting hickeys across her body. And she could do nothing about it, and as she thought about it, she didn't want to do anything about it, it was too good to even try to intervene. If this was her wife's reuse sexual side, she loved it!

True to her word after a very long time, Weiss was seeing stars. Her body was heaving, she was a sweating mess, hickeys went all over her body, she was drooling on the bed. Meanwhile, Ruby didn't even look like she broke a sweat, she looked ready to go again.

"What a fantastic night," Ruby sites laying back on the bed. "Wouldn't you agree, love?"

"Y-Yes," Weiss breathed out.

"'Yes,' what?"

"Yes...Mistress." Ruby smiled confidently, Weiss had fully submitted to her.

"That's good, my pet. These marks are to show who you really belong to. You're mine, and mine alone, _love."_ She straddled the white hearted woman and tugged on the collar. "Say it for me, now, my darling wife. _Say. The. Words."_

"I, Weiss Rose, belong to you, my wife, Ruby, now and forever. I'm no one else's but yours to do with as you wish. Please, kiss me, I want to taste your lips on mine, and savor it."

Ruby smirked and leaned forward. "Since you said please."

"Thank you, Ruby."

"Why, you're most welcome, Mother."

"Ruby, I-Wait, Mother?"

 _"Mother?"_

"Huh?"

 _"Mother...Mother...Mother"_

 _ **"Mother"**_

Gasp!*

Weiss awoke to find Garnet looking over her with his head tilted.

"Oh, uhh, Garnet, what-what are you doing here?"

"Mom sent me to let you know breakfast was ready, and that Aunty Yang and Aunty Blake were coming to visit."

"I see. Well, I'll be there soon, why don't you go downstairs and help Mom with the preparations, okay?" Garnet nodded and headed downstairs. Weiss sighed and headed to the bathroom to freshen up. She took off her robe and removed her underwear to shower, when something caught her eye. She looked into the mirror, to see that a hickey was on her neck.


	6. Chapter 6

The sun shined brightly on the Rose household, and like always, Garnet was the first to wake up and get out of bed before his moms. He made his way to the bathroom to wash up, but not before stopping dead in his tracks as something from last night came back to him.

 **Flashback**

 _"Hey, Mom. What are you up to?" he asked Ruby as she was looking at restaurants online._

 _"Ohhh, nothing much, Garnet. Just checking out some places for your mother and I to eat. Lots of choices here in Atlas."_

 _"Restaurants? What's the big occasion, then?"_

 _"Well, our wedding anniversary is coming soon, so I figured your mother and I would go out and eat somewhere fancy."_

 _"Oh, you two don't need to go get some fancy food, why not just cook something here? I'm sure you can make something great for Mother."_

 _"Me, cook? Sweetie, while I may be great at making cookies and pancakes, I could never cook something as extravagant as any of the restaurants in Atlas. I'm not_ that _good of a chef."_

 _"Hmm, well if you can't cook an overly fancy dinner for Mother, how about a little fancier of a breakfast? You always make some good food in the morning."_

 _"Well, breakfast, I can do. Buuuut, I don't know, this time I feel like I want it cooked for me and Weiss, not just me making everything."_

 _Garnet looked around the kitchen, thinking about this problem, when an answer came to him._

 _He could just cook breakfast for Ruby and Weiss. Ruby doesn't have to do anything,_ and _it could provide him a chance to make some food by himself! Fantastic!_

 _"Hey, what if I cook for you and Mother tomorrow morning? I'll make pancakes with strawberries, coffee and biscuits, and that? You don't have to do anything but just come down when it's ready, okay?"_

 _"...Baby, you'd really do that for us? You haven't cooked before, are you sure you can do this?"_

 _"Of course! Shouldn't be too hard to make pancakes and coffee, right? Just wait until you smell the scent of a freshly made breakfast, and come down to the kitchen table. Trust me."_

 _"Well, if you say so. I'm going to hold you to that, and I'm gonna tell Weiss about it, also. We expect a full breakfast table tomorrow morning, okay?"_

 _"You got it, now don't worry, I'll have everything ready by the time you guys wake up tomorrow."_

 _"Wonderful. It's time we get to bed now, sweetie."_

 _"Alright, then."_

 **Flashback end**

"...Crap." Garnet ran out of the bathroom, and straight to the kitchen, forgetting about his t-shirt on the floor. First, however, he stopped by his moms room to see if they were still sleeping. Good news, they still were, so he resumed his run to make them a good breakfast.

"Okay, okay. Just make some pancakes and coffee, the biscuits and strawberries are in the fridge and cabinet. For now, just make those two."

He went into the pantry to get the coffee grounds and pancake mix. Then, he got the coffee machine and bowl needed and got to work. For the following 5 minutes, he attempted to make breakfast. Keyword, ATTEMPTED. Really, he just made a mess and burnt a lot of food and spilled a lot of coffee.

"Great, burnt another one," he mumbled as he dumped another pancake in the garbage. He checked on the coffee, and it was spilling over on the countertop. "This too." He sighed and cleaned up the spill. "This. Is. Impossible. I mean, seriously! It's just some simple recipes! Mom made it look so easy whenever she did it. Meanwhile, _I_ went through like 3 of them, and they're all burnt to a crisp. What am I going to do?" He opened a pantry to see what looked to be a cookbook. "Hmm. 'Suppose I could use this. Hopefully, I can make something good." He skimmed the pages of the book, when he came upon a recipe that caught his eye.

 **Timeskip**

Ruby and Weiss woke up to the smell of something good downstairs. Must be Garnet cooking breakfast.

"Ooohhh, that smells really good," Ruby said.

"I wonder what he's making down there," Weiss added as she put on her robe. The two made there way down to see the meal that their son was baking for them.

"Oh, my goodness!" Ruby said surprised.

On the table lay a stack of pancakes, eggs, a fresh pot of coffee, a bowl of fruit, and a plate of scones.

"Hey," Garnet said as he was cleaning up his hands.

"Garnet, did you make this?" Weiss asked him.

"Yeah, I did. Totally easytown, with a little help from the cookbook in the pantry."

The white haired woman stopped for a moment at that answer. "Ummm, what cookbook, exactly-"

"Come on, Weiss," Ruby cut in. "All this food's gonna get cold if we don't eat!"

"Huh? Oh, yeah, the food. Coming, dear."

"You coming, too, sweetie?" Ruby asked her son.

"Yeah, I'm hungry too. Plus I _did_ cook it myself, so I deserve some of the cut."

"You most certainly do. Thank you for making this for us, sweetie, I'm so proud of you." She rubbed his hair and kissed his cheek. "Also, could you please put on a shirt when we're finished?" she whispered in his ear.

Blushing, he realized he left it in the bathroom. "You're right," he mumbled. He went to the bathroom to get his clothing and came back to eat a good breakfast with his moms.


	7. Chapter 7

Ruby considered her red cloak to be one of her most cherished possessions. She wore it almost daily, when on missions, when she was out, almost anywhere. Not that Weiss or anyone close to her could blame her, as it was a gift from her mother, Summer, before her passing. She held onto it for nearly her entire life, like she still had a piece of her mom with her, so she could always remember her. But now, Ruby felt like it was the right time to give her son something that he could remember her by.

"Garnet?" she said to him as he was on his notebook.

"Yeah, Mom?"

"Ummm, you know I wear my cloak almost everyday, right?"

"Well, yeah, almost everyone knows you do. It's like a part of you."

"Yeah, I gues it is," she chuckled in response. "But that's not what I wanted to talk to you about, sweetie, it's...something else."

"Well, what is it then?"

The redhead rubbed the back of her head nervously before continuing. "It's, uhhh, something that would be discussed in my room. W-Would you, uhhh..."

"Um, okay?" Garnet said with a raised eyebrow. He followed Ruby to her room, uncertain as to what she wanted to speak to him about.

"This, sweetie, is what I wanted to talk to you about," she said. "Well, not talk, but rather, show." She pulled something from under her bed, a bag, and opened it to see its contents.

"What's in there, Mom?" he asked. He would soon be answered when Ruby brought out a black jacket with red trim. "Whoa."

"That's not all, Garnet. This is the cherry on top, that'll really complete the set." Garnet's eyes widened, as Ruby brought out a black cloak. It had red trimming on the inside, like his jacket, and it had a hood to match. "Your grandma made my cloak for me when I was younger, and as it turns out, her mom made it for her too. Now, I feel like it's the right time for you to receive your own. I spent a lot of time making it, and I hope you like it."

Garnet grabbed the cloak excitedly and ran out to his room, yelling, "I'll let you know!"

 **Later**

When he came back, Ruby gasped in surprise at how her son looked.

"It's perfect." His jacket and cloak fit him better than she could've thought. They matched his black pants and boots as well, completing his look. Smiling, she put her hand on his shoulders.

"You're perfect, sweetie."

"Me? Perfect? Nah, never, I mean it looks good, and I think it fits me well enough but-" his little rant was cut off when Ruby hugged him.

"You're perfect to me, Garnet. Perfect to me and Weiss. I'm sure she'll be surprised to see this stranger in her house." She and Garnet chuckled to themselves before spending the next few minutes looking at themselves in the mirror.

 **Timeskip**

"Ruby, Garnet, I'm home," Weiss said as she entered her house.

"Hello, love. How was work today?"

"Oh, you know, same old same old. What have you and Garnet been up to?"

"Oh, yes, that. Come out, sweetie, so Weiss can see your new clothes."

"New clothes? Have you two been out shopping...while...I...was...working?"

"Hey, Mother. Like the new look?" Weiss was stunned to see that her son with a new black cloak.

"Garnet, where did you...h-how did-what...I don't-"

"Mom made it for me. She's been working on it for a long time. And, it really paid off."

"It, surely has, son. It surely has." She walked up to him and cupped his cheeks. "You're so perfect, you know."

"I know, Mom told me that today when I showed her my outfit." The two then hugged, Ruby joining in also, and talked about their plans for the next week.

After dinner and some more talking, Garnet went to his room and hug his cloak.

"Awesome," he said to himself. He grabbed his notebook and went back to his drawing from earlier. It showed the prototype of a longsword that transformed into a sniper rifle.

"Now, back to naming it."


End file.
